Why him?
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: a GaaraXLee story.....ummm not sure how will turn out yet maybe some angst we'll just have too see up to chapter 4 I quit this Pm me if you actully liked this otherwise I'm ending it.
1. Gaara's intro poem

Mwahahahahaha this is my first GaaraXLee fic so bear with me here I wrote all of this in my math class so I was only partially concentrating on it. I got the idea to do a actual chapter fic and actually continue it yay meOk me our nothing at all so don't be mean just read and review.

3333333333 3333333333333333333333333333

What is this feeling that I can't seem to ignore?

What is this strange emotion?

I've never felt this way before

How does he out of all people make me feel this way?

Why him?

Why not some girl, any girl, or no one at all?

I'm a boy; boys aren't supposed to feel this way about other boys

I'm not even suppost to love

Why do I seem to be falling for him?

When not even that wretched girl he seems to adore would

Sakura or whatever her name is

She is not worthy of him

But who am I to say, I've never been loved, I've never loved

Until now, now I think I might get a chance to love

But what would he think of me?

I tried to kill him, I crippled him

Would he even want to be around a creature like me?

Someone derived of normal emotions, of normal feelings

But I can't shake this feeling that he would accept me, that he would care for me

That with him I wouldn't feel so completely and utterly lonely

I think for the first time I could be feeling that emotion,

That emotion that was denied to me as a child

I think I've fallen in love with him……

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Well that was chapter one a bit short well kinda but it's an introduction to Gaara next chappie will be an introduction to Lee than maybe I'll start writing actual chapters not just poems for chapters. Review people flames are accepted sadly


	2. lee's intro poem

Ok chapter 2 as I promised it is an intro to Lee ok yea good and I own nothing o on with the fic.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Who is he?

He who makes me feel so strange

I don't feel the same way about him that I do for Sakura

It's different

It's more

I thought what I felt for Sakura was love

But she turned me down

Being around her feels so wrong

But being around him feels so right

With that sandy wall separating his delicate features from the outside world

His eyes don't seem bloodthirsty

They seem sad, they hold so much sadness

That looking at them slowly breaks my heart

It brings back painful memories from my past

We seem so alike in our pain

But we have dealt with it in different ways

He kills others and proves the label placed upon him

While I have strived hard to get out from under the label placed on me

But I can't help but care for him

But I could never let him know, not ever

Because he must hate me, why else would he try to kill me

I don't reset him or fear him but I fear what he might think of me

Could he ever care about me too?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok that was chappie #2 yup yup I think it was shorter than last time but me not too good with lee poems better at gaara so review please flames are accepted


	3. Gaara chapter 2

Ummm hmmm…. Trying to think here spring break is over I really wish it was longer but then again its nice to be back in school again. I can't believe I just said that oh well I was bored and kinda wrote this still trying to figure out what format I'm gonna write this in so I'm gonna switch around a lot but ever other chapter will be the same character the odd #ed chapters will be Gaara and the even #ed will be Lee so this is kinda gonna be a journal entry/poem format for these next two chapters and then I might change back to just poems I'm still deciding between those 2 formats just to give you readers a heads up and to clear things up so you won't be confuzzeled. And by the way I don't own anything .33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I think Temari and Kankuro are realizing my new found emotions they're starting to scare me, they suddenly want to 'talk' and be around me I just want them to leave me alone like they always do that would be nice. When I am like this, being not my normal self they should know to leave me the hell alone. I'm glad I finally found a quiet place away from them so I can figure out what the hell is wrong with me the last thing I need is help from the likes of them. I just want to go back to being my scary self again Lee is screwing me up. I should have never let him live after I fought him in the chunnin exam, if only that foolish teacher of his hadn't got in the way I would be fine and not having to hide from my siblings who used to hide from me there is something seriously wrong with this situation.

Damnit this spot is not safe after all, well it is safe from my crazed siblings but not from the damned Lee I am in the perfect view to see him training….I am not in quite the dilemma either run from my hiding place and risk both my siblings and Lee seeing me or stay here and give in to these feelings I'm having….. this is not good the feelings won now I'm stuck here till who knows when having my face feel hotter then it ever did in the desert and trying to block out the sick fantasies my mind has suddenly gained the creativity and pervyness to concoct this is gonna be a long day.

I escaped without being detected, that was close I could have sworn one of them saw mw though it would be just my luck if one of them did. I haven't always had the best luck in the world with the demon being sealed inside me and the whole my family has tried to kill me thing. But it seems I may have gotten a break. Whoot! …wait did I actually just write that? Ok then…. I must find a new hiding spot this place isn't safe even though no one would expect me to be in my room since I don't sleep…..

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okies that was really out of character I think but oh well Gaara really doesn't fit into a relationship well without being out of character even if it is just a little ok please review


	4. Lee chapter 2

Okay chapter 4 hopefully ya'll read the last note on top here so you know what I'm doing with this if not GO BACK AND READ IT okay that's done after this chapter I have a bit of a writers block so review with suggestions if you have any I'll use some of them if I like them and I own nothing. And if you have time look at my Fictionpress stories http/ harder I train to forget the more the opposite happens, the harder I train the more I think about Gaara. Why can't I get him off my mind? I've tried thinking of Sakura, I spent hours looking at her photo but I still can't seem to drown out my thoughts and feelings for Gaara. They keep getting stronger and stronger. Gai-sensei seems to have noticed my lack of concentration towards training; I can almost see the look of disappointment of his face if he knew why. I wonder what he would say or do if he knew I felt this way about Gaara not Sakura, he seemed so happy when he found out I liked someone. I can't seem to do anything right, I may not even achieve my goal, but really I don't care right now when thinking of Gaara. …Wait what was that? I could have sworn I saw Gaara in that tree over there… it must just be my mind playing tricks on me Gaara can't even stand his own siblings why would he even like me.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666628666666666661991

Okay that was out of character too oh well just help me I need suggestions on ways to add new chapters and for them to be longer I'm not really good at this please review


End file.
